A Fé Militante (História e Tradição)
"A Fé Militante" faz parte de História e Tradição, uma série de animações especiais incluídas no Blu-ray da 5ª Temporada de Game of Thrones. É narrado por Jonathan Pryce como o Alto Pardal. Sinopse O Alto Septão narra as origens da Fé Militante, sua rebelião contra a Casa Targaryen que pôs o reino em guerra, e seu declínio e dissolução final. Narração Alto Pardal: Hoje, os homens conhecem os Sete como estátuas nos septos, mas nos velhos tempos, os próprios deuses andavam entre os homens. Eles coroaram Hugor da Colina como o primeiro rei do povo ândalo e lhe prometeram que seus descendentes governariam grande reinos em um continente estrangeiro. Quando chegou a hora, os ândalos esculpiram a estrela de sete pontas em seus corpos e partiram para a terra desconhecida no outro lado do Mar Estreito: Westeros. Enquanto os guerreiros ândalos batalhavam contra os Primeiros Homens por reinos, os septões ândalos batalhavam por almas, e foram recebidos com tamanha cortesia. Não sabemos quantos homens corajosos e piedosos perderam suas vidas, mas a adversidade gerou a força. Nossos crentes mais puros e justos pegaram em espadas para defender e preservar a Fé contra seus inimigos. Assim nasceu a ordem da Fé Militante. Quando Aegon, o Conquistador chegou a Westeros, o Alto Septão se trancou em um septo durante sete dias e sete noites. Por fim, a Velha levantou sua lanterna dourada e mostrou-lhe o caminho adiante. O próprio Alto Septão ungira e coroara Aegon como Senhor dos Sete Reinos, e a Fé Militante se uniu para ajudar Aegon a governar sua terra recém-unida. No entanto, Aegon e suas irmãs nunca aceitaram a Fé por completo. O Alto Septão reconheceu os casamentos de Aegon com suas irmãs como uma relíquia de sua herança valiriana, que logo desapareceria. Mas quando o herdeiro de Aegon casou sua filha com seu filho, a Fé não poderia mais tolerar tal abominação. O Alto Septão liderou a denúncia dos Targaryen. E por toda Westeros, a Fé Militante pegou em suas espadas contra a dinastia e seus apoiantes. A Fé Militante atacou e puniu o septão que realizou a cerimônia. Alguns membros da Fé Militante que eram mais… militantes, chegaram a escalar as muralhas do castelo, e teriam matado o rei e sua família se um cavaleiro da Guarda Real não tivesse intervindo. Assustado, o rei fugiu para Pedra do Dragão, onde logo morreu de cólicas. E então ascendeu o irmão mais novo do rei, Maegor, o Cruel. Seu primeiro ato foi desafiar a Fé Militante a matá-lo, se acreditassem que seu governo era ímpio. Para o crédito eterno da ordem, eles aceitaram. Sor Damon Morrigen propôs um julgamento de sete: Sor Damon e seis membros da Fé Militante contra o rei e seus seis campeões. Foi uma disputa na qual o próprio reino estava em jogo, e os contos e lendas são muitos. Mas ao fim, apenas Maegor sobreviveu, provando que o trono era seu por direito. Ele montou no dragão negro, Balerion, e queimou o septo em Porto Real, enquanto a Fé Militante estava dentro para as orações matutinas. Diz-se que os gritos dos homens queimando e morrendo ecoaram por toda a cidade. Embora Maegor tivesse ganhado no julgamento de sete, ele exigiu a destruição completa da Fé Militante e da própria Fé, se necessário. Ele declarou guerra contra a ordem onde quer que a encontrasse. No entanto, a Fé Militante não se rendeu, erguendo exércitos próprios e colocando os próprios senhores de Maegor contra ele. A justiça do Pai nem sempre é rápida, mas é certeira. Uma manhã, Maegor foi encontrado morto no Trono de Ferro. Ninguém sabe como. A crueldade de Maegor morreu com ele. Seu sucessor viu a sensatez de uma coroa unida com a fé, e sua Mão chegou a um acordo com o Alto Septão. Enquanto o Trono de Ferro defendesse a Fé, ela deixaria de lado suas próprias espadas e a condenação dos Targaryen. Talvez o Alto Septão tenha sentido que não tinha alternativa senão o consenso. Proibida e caçada por anos, a Fé Militante era somente uma sombra do que já fora. Sem seus próprios guardiões, a Fé teria que depender de reis mundanos e suas cortes mundanas. Por milhares de anos, a Fé Militante vigiou a Fé, e então seu sol se pôs. Agora, após anos de guerra e destruição, de abominação e blasfêmia, ninguém pode argumentar que estamos andando através da escuridão. Talvez tenha chegado a hora do sol nascer novamente. Notas *O vídeo apenas resume brevemente os eventos do levante da Fé Militante, que durou ao longo dos seis anos do reinado de Maegor. A narração só detalha até o início do conflito, com Maegor retomando Porto Real. As principais batalhas de campo da guerra ocorreram somente depois disso, juntamente com diversas intrigas na corte. **De acordo com Elio Garcia e Linda Antonsson, co-autores da enciclopédia O Mundo de Gelo e Fogo (2014), George R.R. Martin comentou de passagem que a história de "The Sons of the Dragon", que abrange os reinados de Aenys e Maegor e ocorre no período do levante, poderia facilmente sustentar três romances inteiros cheios de narrativa. Martin também disse, no entanto, que ele não acha que terá tempo para escrever três novos livros, dado o tempo que ele está levando para concluir a série de romances principal. *Esta marca a primeira vez que o Rei Aenys I Targaryen apareceu por definitivo como parte da continuidade mais ampla da série de TV. Antes disso, a única referência a ele estava em uma única página do livro de linhagens e histórias visto na 1ª temporada, visível de verdade somente através de uma análise quadro a quadro. *O vídeo não se refere a Aenys I nem a seu filho sobrevivente mais novo, Jaehaerys I, pelo nome, mas suas aparências coincidem bastante com as das imagens oficiais da enciclopédia O Mundo de Gelo e Fogo. Ele também não deixa explicitamente claro que o "sucessor" de Maegor era, na verdade, o filho sobrevivente de seu filho, e que ele usurpou o trono antes de seu sobrinho. **As duas irmãs-esposas de Aegon, Visenya e Rhaenys, também aparecem no vídeo e a arte também é bastante similar a como elas foram retratadas em imagens oficiais anteriores. Visenya usava tranças no cabelo para que ele não a atrapalhasse em combate; porém, ela geralmente tinha apenas uma trança, ao invés de duas tranças como retratado no vídeo. *O vídeo retrata que o filho e filha mais velhos de Aenys se casaram, mas não dá seus nomes: Aegon e Rhaena. Aegon morreu depois ao rebelar-se contra Maegor, que capturou e casou-se à força com Rhaena. Também havia um irmão do meio, Viserys, que Maegor torturou até a morte. Jaehaerys I, visto no vídeo negociando a paz com o Alto Septão, era o terceiro e mais novo filho de Aenys. *O septo em Porto Real que serviu como sede local da Fé Militante (que Maegor queimou com fogo de dragão) era chamado de "Septo da Memória", em homenagem à Rainha Rhaenys após sua morte lutando em Dorne – mãe de Aenys, não de Maegor. Alguns anos depois, Maegor ordenou a construção do Fosso dos Dragões sobre a antiga localização do septo, no topo da Colina de Rhaenys. *O vídeo não deixa claro, mas o septão que celebrou o casamento entre os filhos do Rei Aenys foi o Septão Murmison, que substituiu Maegor como Mão do Rei após sua briga com seu meio-irmão. O vídeo aparentemente sugere que a Fé Militante apenas flagelou Murmison; na verdade, a Fé Militante o arrastou de seu altar, carregou-o pela cidade e rasgou-o em pedaços. *O vídeo afirma que o Rei Aenys morreu de "cólicas" em Pedra do Dragão, ocasionadas pelo estresse do levante. Essa é, realmente, a versão dos eventos, embora muitos suspeitem que a própria mãe de Maegor, Visenya, envenenou Aenys. Mesmo os muitos que suspeitam isso não necessariamente acham que foi algo ruim, já que nessa altura Aenys estava quase catatônico e destruindo a dinastia Targaryen inteira. Por outro lado, Aenys sempre teve a saúde fraca, e não é impossível que ele tenha simplesmente morrido pelo estresse. Galeria HL5 Andals cross the Narrow Sea.png HL5 Ancient Andals carve Seven-Pointed Star into their flesh.png HL5 First Men resist the Septons.png HL5 Septons sacrificed to the Old Gods.png HL5 High Septon prays for guidance in Starry Sept at Aegon I's advance.png HL5 High Septon crowns Aegon I (composite).png HL5 Aegon I crowning fullshot.png HL5 Marriage of Aenys's children to each other.png HL5 Faith Militant not amused by marriage of Aenys 's children.png HL5 Faith Militant seizes Septon Murmison.png HL5 Faith Militant breach the Red Keep.png HL5 Faith Militant versus Aenys's Kingsguard in the Red Keep.png HL5 Maegor wears his father's crown.png HL5 Maegor trial of seven versus Damon Morrigen.png HL5 Maegor trial of seven victorious 1.png HL5 Maegor trial of seven victorious 2.png HL5 Balerion burns Sept of Remembrance 1.png HL5 Balerion burns Sept of Remembrance 2.png HL5 Balerion burns Sept of Remembrance 3.png HL5 Maegor purges the Faith Militant 1.png HL5 Maegor purges the Faith Militant 2.png HL5 Faith Militant uprising gathers armies.png HL5 Jaehaerys I Concilliates with the High Septon to end the uprisings.png HL5 Jaehaerys negotiating with the Faith.png HL5 High Septon negotiating with Jaehaerys.png HL5 Faith Militant puts down its swords.png HL5 Faith Militant marches on King's Landing.png Aparições Personagens * Alto Septão (Guerra da Conquista) * Rei Aegon I Targaryen, o "Conquistador" * Rainha Visenya Targaryen * Rainha Rhaenys Targaryen * Rei Aenys I Targaryen (não mencionado pelo nome) * Príncipe Aegon Targaryen (não mencionado pelo nome) * Princesa Rhaena Targaryen (não mencionada pelo nome) * Alto Septão (Revolta da Fé Militante) * Septão Murmison (não mencionado pelo nome) * Sor Raymont Baratheon (não mencionado pelo nome) * Rei Maegor Targaryen, o "Cruel" * Sor Damon Morrigen * Balerion * Rei Jaehaerys I Targaryen, o "Conciliador" (não mencionado pelo nome) * Septão Barth (mencionado indiretamente) Casas Nobres * Casa Targaryen Lugares * Porto Real ** Fortaleza Vermelha ** Septo da Memória * Pedra do Dragão * Septo Estrelado Eventos * Invasão Ândala * Guerra da Conquista * Levante da Fé Militante ** Ataque da Fé Militante na Fortaleza Vermelha ** Julgamento de sete de Maegor Targaryen ** Queima do Septo da Memória Instituições * Guarda Real Religião * Fé dos Sete ** Fé Militante ** Alto Septão ** O Pai ** A Velha ** Septão ** Pardais * Deuses Antigos da Floresta Raças * Ândalos * Primeiros Homens * Valirianos Diversos * Represeiro * Trono de Ferro * Dragões * Julgamento por combate ** Julgamento de sete * Incesto * Casamento en:The Faith Militant (Histories & Lore) fr:La Foi Militante (Histoires & Traditions) Categoria:Fé dos Sete Categoria:Fé Militante